Ancient Evil
by DJ Kitsune
Summary: For a thousand years the deceased wizard Jahbal has rested in peace but a secret prophecy has lingered that he would rise again to try and retake Neopia for himself. Only one person, the descendant of the hero who defeated the wizard, knows the truth...
1. Chapter 1

Ancient Evil

_A Prequel to 'The B and B'_

Hannah Hawthorne, as anyone who was even remotely aware of the treasure hunting Usul would tell you, was not a big fan of being patient. All of the patrons of _The Golden Dubloon_ had long since gone home and the owner had left her the keys to the place so she could lock up.

She had tried many things to pass the time: she'd spent minutes twirling her long, brown hair which she'd recently gotten curled. When that didn't work she walked over to her green and white winter coat and pulled out an old book of crosswords she kept around for such occasions. But even that had not been enough to cure her boredom as her mind started to think about what had gotten her into this mess in the first place.

It was only yesterday morning, at her house on the eastern shore of Krawk Island, that she had received a strange letter in the mail. Inside was a written cry for help from an anonymous individual and the promise of a very large sum of money for her assistance. As much as she loved the sound of coins in her purse, however, Hannah was having an even deeper desire for a good night's rest. One of them was going to have to give. Just as she started to get up to exit the restaurant, however, the creaking of the front door told her that her guest had arrived at last.

"Hmm...I figured you would've gotten angry and stormed out of here by now. I misjudged you." the cloaked Acara said, almost as if she had forseen Hannah's temper at that moment. Taking off her flowing robe and hanging it on the wall next to her host's winter coat, the mysterious visitor revealed herself with an almost wicked smile. She was a blue Acara, muscular, and wearing a somewhat humbly designed gold tiara as well as a red qigong dress, with black trim, that ended in muddy traveling boots. It was quite different from what Hannah had expected from someone of royalty.

"Does my new appearance surprise you? Princess Fernypoo, the most spoilt brat in all Neopia." the royal Acara sighed. "Times change. I have a muscular build because I've been enduring nonstop training for the last five years. All in preparation for what is to come. It's the reason that I need your help." she said again as if she was just going through the motions of something she'd already seen prematurely.

"Must be some kind of help considering the sum you're willing to pay to get it."

Fernypoo replied with a small laugh as she knew Hannah was well aware of how wealthy she was supposed to be. Even though the truth was somewhat different Fernypoo didn't give Hannah any indication of the fact.

"Well what I require is complicated and may sound quite unbelievable or even farfetched. I guess the best way to explain would be to tell you a story from the distant past."

Hannah, begrudgingly, leaned forward to listen as Princess Fernypoo walked over to her cloak and retrieved a large tome from one of the pockets. It was a dull brown volume with gold inlays and hardened dust covered each of its many pages: it had the look of something that had recently been dug up from an excavation.

"This tale begins a thousand years ago with my ancestor. You know him as King Altador but his real name is lost to time. As you know he founded the city of Altador as a haven of peace but what isn't told is what he left to establish such a place. It may be hard to believe but what he left was a Neopia that is identical to the one found in the game Neoquest." Fernypoo said solemly as Hannah couldn't help but laugh at the suggestion. A very poignant stare in return quickly silenced the humor and informed Hannah of how serious she was.

"You see it was King Altador who defeated Jahbal, Mastermind, and the reborn Xantan. With the long war over, however, he realized that the Neopia he knew was in utter disarray with only the patches of civilization he'd passed through on his journey to remind him of its former glory. It fell upon him, and him alone, to build a place of refuge for the survivors and Altador is the result. That is until the Darkest Faerie intervened whom I suspect had an earlier role in Jahbal's rise to power."

"So where's the problem?" Hannah said in a tone that revealed her still complete disbelief in Fernypoo's grandiose tale.

"According to the ancient writings of this book, which contains King Altador's account of the entire conflict, Jahbal was conscious long enough to speak a cantrip as he fell to his death. The spell's power would resurrect him a thousand years later. It would also allow him to absorb magical energy, making him stronger, until he rose again. Today marks the nine hundred and ninety ninth anniversary of that event."

Hannah had been glaring at Fernypoo with disbelief but now her eyes held a fiery wrath as she was infuriated beyond reason. She got up and kicked the chair in while snatching the restaurant keys from the table.

"You mean to tell me that I sat here waiting for nearly three hours for you to show up and a stupid, incoherent fairy tale is what I get!" Hannah fumed as she swung the front door open with a flourish and pointed outside.

You're nothing short of insane, Fernypoo, and I'm nothing short of exhausted so I think it's time for you to leave and for me to get some sleep. Good night, Princess!"

Fernypoo sighed as she got up from the table as slowly as possible and delicately scooted in her chair. It only served to make Hannah even more furious and it was all she could do to not try and start a brawl with the royal Acara. But even this was tested as Fernypoo didn't move forward to leave instead choosing to stand still as if she was deep in thought at what to do next.

"I'm not telling you again, you spoilt brat! Get out of here and take your folklore with you!" Hannah screamed in something just shy of a hissy fit as Ferny finally came to attention.

"I had hoped to avoid having to do this." Fernypoo replied as she gestured her fingers in a slight forward motion the result of which caused a gust of wind from inside to blow the door closed. Hannah herself was barely able to remain standing as she tried to hold on to the door handle despite the tornado-like breezes that were being sent her way.

"I'm not going to ask for your help again, Hannah, now I'm ordering it. It is your destiny and you must accept it as I have accepted mine."

"Oh yeah! What is your destiny, your highness? To spin and weave your incredible fiction to whomever will be gullible enough to believe you?" Hannah said with contempt even though she was barely able to speak over the howling whirlwind that was shaking the very windows and furniture in the restaurant.

"I am destined to battle and defeat Jahbal upon his return as I am the last descendant of King Altador. Your destiny is to become the NeoGuardian of Ice Magic and help lead the fight against the army he's going to bring with him."

At this final statement, Hannah's rage melted away as she realized that Fernypoo was really telling the truth. Her eyes now softened and a lump started to form in her throat as she also came to terms with what such a charge would require of her.

Well what if I refuse, Princess. What happens to Neopia then?" Hannah said with a much calmer and more concerned tone as Fernypoo replied by again sighing deeply. Finally letting the wind die down, she carefully weaved through the tables and walked towards Hannah and grabbed both sides of her head.

"I cannot tell you what will happen" Fernypoo whispered in her ear as Hannah turned away in fear "...but I can show you."

Instantly the treasure-loving Usul's mind was flooded with the beginnings of a horrific vision of things to come: an ancient evil that would shroud all of Neopia in a fog of inescapable terror, pain, and anguish.

As seconds and then minutes passed, and Hannah fell to her knees with despair in her heart, all she could see was more and more suffering...the fullness of which was now being etched, like the mark of Ta-Kutep on her arm, onto her teary and grief-stricken face...


	2. Chapter 2

Ancient Evil

_Chapter Two_

"You okay, Hannah?" Fernypoo said as she helped her to her feet. Using her shirt sleeve Hannah wiped her teary eyes and hugged the princess. Returning the embrace Fernypoo comforted her for a few moments before letting her go so they could leave the restaurant. It was one in the morning and both of them desperately needed some sleep.

"We'll meet again in a few days to get started. I'll send you another letter with the when and where but until then you should settle any lingering business. Once we begin it will be quite a while before you see home again." Fernypoo told Hannah as she nodded humbly in reply and started down the gravel road heading east.

It was nearly two am when Hannah finally opened the front door to her own place, locked it back, and fell into her large recliner with a dull thud. She still had an intense migraine from having her mind temporarily hijacked and she could only imagine what else would happen to her in the coming days.

As for Fernypoo she did not have the luxury of being near her home. Heading south she worked her way towards the small cutter she had left on shore. Her plan was to call on her friend Captain Threelegs' hospitality until she could arrange for a ship to carry her back to Meridell.

Easily finding the boat hidden under some camouflage she had prepared to prevent the theft of her craft, Fernypoo slowly rowed northwest. It was a short distance but the fatigue in her muscles made it seem like she was trying to reach the Lost Desert under the cover of night.

"I can't believe that I had to do that with all of them!" Fernypoo said to herself since she was completely alone in the open sea. It was a valid statement of frustration as she was learning just how skeptical her revelations were to pretty much everyone in Neopia. On the plus side her recruitment was now over and she could concentrate on other matters. The most poignant being just how she was going to keep the presence of five of the most famous Neopians at her castle under wraps.

**Three days later...**

Hannah, to Fernypoo's great surprise, was the first to arrive at her castle with a heavy backpack slung across her shoulders. Dropping it with a dull thud Hannah sat down on the short cut grass that surrounded the moat and waited. Fernypoo, who was in a yoga-like sitting position across from her, closed her eyes and took deep, repeated breaths and encouraged her friend to do the same.

"So when are these others you refer to going to arrive?" Hannah said interrupting the peaceful quiet of the meadow.

"Impatient as ever, I see." Fernypoo replied with a chuckle. "They will be here shortly. As I explained in the letter I sent you they have to come up with some excuse for being here continuously for several weeks. Your alibi was pretty easy, I assume?"

Hannah responded with a nod, as she had simply told people she was going on another treasure hunt on Terror Mountain, before closing her eyes in an attempt to recover some of her strength.

As she followed the princesses relaxation technique she suddenly felt the atmosphere heat up around her. Looking back she was surprised to see a Tyrannian Scorchio flying above her, wearing a spotted animal skin, and trying very hard not to sneeze.

"Relax, Magnus the Torch, you're not going to incinerate anything around here." Princess Fernypoo assured him as she gave Hannah a tissue from the small box in her pants pocket. Giving it to Magus, he nodded his thanks and blew his nose before burning the paper with a small breath of flame.

"These allergies are really getting to me this year." Magnus said as he sat down next to Hannah in a similar position to her and Fernypoo. "I assume that you are to be the NeoGuardian of Ice Magic. Obviously it is no surprise that I will be your opposite element-wise."

"Yeah, I guess...I'm sorry if I'm a little bit aloof but I'm still quite overwhelmed at all this. Besides, I don't have any experience with magic." Hannah replied quietly as Magnus reminded her that he didn't either with a smile and a hearty laugh.

Another half hour passed before their next guest, who needed no introduction, arrived with sweat dripping from his chin. He was clad in shiny, steel armor and carried a heavy shield on his back and a sword sheathed on his belt.

"What took you, Jeran? One would think you would've been here first!" Fernypoo laughed. Jeran took it in stride as he stood on Hannah's right side and finished drinking the cold water from a flask on his belt. Hannah couldn't help but smile at having two very handsome gentlemen next to her. It reminded her of the popularity she enjoyed with the male customers at The Golden Dubloon.

Jeran, meanwhile, told them all of how he had nearly been caught by King Skarl in trying to come up with a convincing excuse to leave. This brought forth a belly aching round of laughter from his companions as King Skarl was not known for being the sharpest tool in the shed.

"He's smarter than he lets on, trust me." the Meridell knight replied with a grunt as he started to take off his armor. Laying the nearly thirty pounds of protective gear, not counting his heavy shield, in a neat pile behind him he sat down and assumed the same position as everyone else.

This time the wait was not as long but they were surprised that not one but three individuals were together not to mention their identities. Jeran in particular was shaken out of his tranquility and stood up before Prince Jazan of Qasala, his companion Nightsteed, and Magax commonly known as the Destroyer.

"I didn't know villians were invited to this meeting." he said with a snappy, confrontational tone. Without even a slight hesitation the Kyrii prince and the Wocky renegade both summoned magical energy to their palms in anticipation of a fight. Hannah, Magnus, and even Jazan's Uni companion quickly moved in between them to try and prevent a brawl. Ultimately, though, it was the act of Princess Fernypoo rising to her feet that got their undivided attention.

"ENOUGH!" Fernypoo shouted in a voice that sounded like it had came from the heavens. "Jeran I don't recall making you the authority on who I was destined to summon here. May I remind you that I myself am also stained with a sordid past." she barked as Jeran sat back down with a huff. The other guests, with the exception of Nightsteed who had already began his journey back to Qasala, followed suit before Fernypoo herself joined them.

"Seeing that all of the alpha male posturing has run its course..." Fernypoo quipped while she retrieved the aged tome Hannah had seen days before from the cloak laying next to her. "...I'd like to get things going. For starters, I want you to hold each others hand and close your eyes. We're about to take a little field trip."

With a little reluctance the five guests did as they were told. Fernypoo grasped Magnus and Jazan's hands and they all focused their minds together. A few seconds later they found themselves in the midst of a large temple surrounded by a very familiar group of spirits: the Guardians of Magic.

Each of them stood like giant sentinals and cackled with intense magical energies relevant to the sphere they represented. Hannah and the others couldn't help but be in awe of the ghostly apparitions as they were told by Fernypoo to only speak when directed to so as not to offend the ancient beings.

"Finally you have come, descendant of the hero. We do not have any time to waste if Neopia is to be saved from the horrors that nearly decimated it utterly so long ago." the Guardian of Life Magic spoke in representation of the group. "We offer our unconditional assistance to you. Consider it our way of atoning for being used as pawns by Jahbal when your ancestor journeyed to defeat him."

"So you will allow your essences to infill my companions here and empower them with your magic?" Fernypoo asked as the Guardians each smiled almost in unison.

"My dear it would be our great pleasure. We will, of course, have to test each of them to determine that they are worthy to become the vessels of our great power. But I speak for all of us when I say that a better group for this task one could not hope to find in a thousand years." the Guardian of Life Magic said with a little sarcasm in his deep, haunting voice.

This statement of praise brought smiles of their own to the five potential candidates who sat quietly behind Princess Fernypoo. The royal Acara quickly ordered her charges to stand as the apparitions walked towards them. The Guardian of Fire Magic placed his hand on Magnus' head as the others stood waiting patiently.

"Magnus the Torch you shall be the first to be tested. Do not be afraid as you enter a strange place never seen by mortal eyes. Instead focus on the goal that will be laid out before you. As the Guardian of Fire Magic I loan you a portion of my magical energies for this task. Succeed and you shall bear all of my strength to use against the armies of Jahbal!"

The others and Fernypoo could only look on as Magnus was then literally sucked into the Guardian itself. Whatever trial or tribulation the Tyrannian Scorchio faced, they hoped, would be one he could overcome...so he could help convince them that they could do the same...


	3. Chapter 3

Ancient Evil

Chapter Three

It took Magnus a couple of minutes to get his wits about him but once he did he was in awe of what was on display. With the exception of the place where he had landed the ground was composed of boiling lava in all directions. In the air magma colored Korbats flew around but none were close enough for him to speak to.

For fear of getting lost, Magnus sat down on the hardened magma beneath him and hoped for one of the natives to notice his presence. For several minutes he puzzled over what he was supposed to do as he started to realize that the Korbat's were keeping away from him for a reason.

It wasn't until a rising bubble from the lava nearly splashed his face, and he scooted himself backwards in response, that he noticed a faint engraving: _Welcome Seasoned Warrior_. Also the magma was pointed in the direction in front of him.

"Some aid at last..." Magnus told himself with a relieved sigh as he rose to his feet and started flying in the way indicated, slowly and carefully, keeping his eyes open for any more guidance. He didn't notice any signs immediately but he was made aware of something else as he entered a very narrow tunnel: his path was becoming very, very familiar.

His suspicions were confirmed as the lava ahead of him was firing upwards in geyser-like patterns and the ceiling started to rumble. As Magnus was forced to dodge falling boulder after falling boulder he couldn't help but think of his distant cousin Glubgar. He had narrowly survived a similar, harrowing experience while exploring a cave within the Tyrannian Volcano.

He soon he came to the end of the tunnel but was disappointed to see that it was a dead end. The exit was sealed up with an air tight pile made of the same boulders he'd been avoiding for the last few minutes. Inhaling with all his might, Magnus blew a stream of flame at the obstruction in an attempt to clear a path but the heated blast barely scorched the massive rocks. A flurry of punches and kicks added in response only served to slightly injure his paws and feet.

"Shoot...another puzzle to solve." Magnus said scratching his hairy chin.

The only hint at what to do came from inside: a faint connection with the lava that popped and sizzled at his feet. The Guardian of Flame Magic had said that it would share a portion of its full power with him for the duration of the test. Perhaps he could use it to manipulate the steaming river of molten rock into destroying the barrier blocking his way.

Magnus closed his eyes and focused as best he could. In his mind he tried to picture a stream of liquid flame swirling around his arms and hands like roaring dragons ready to strike. Sure enough, when he opened his eyes, that's exactly what he had produced and not from the river below. The power came from within himself.

"So this is what it means to be a NeoGuardian? All my life I've been able to create fire but have lacked the ability to manipulate and control it." Magnus thought as he reared back and sent both armfulls of lava speeding toward the wall of boulders in front of him. With a crash the earthly dam burst and he was instantly showered with blinding light and the image of the Guardian of Flame Magic covering the now cleared tunnel.

"Well done, Magnus the Torch. However this is not the end of your test but merely the beginning. You may know the means to control the power you have now but it pales in comparison to what you will need to bear my full essence. Continue on and seek the answer to this in a place which opposes your magic at every turn..."

**Meanwhile at the Guardian Temple...**

Just over an hour had passed since Magnus the Torch had been sucked into the Guardian of Flame Magic and his friends were getting impatient. The only exception was Princess Fernypoo who was leaning on a wall in the distance in what seemed to be a near catatonic trance. At first they had thought that she had merely walked over there to catch a quick nap but, seeing her lips quiver with restrained fear and her forehead drip with sweat, they now watched with concerned faces.

"Shouldn't one of us walk over there and nudge her awake?" Hannah asked as Jeran looked at her and shook his head.

"It'd be like trying to halt a sleepwalker. As terrible as the visions must be that she is viewing in her mind there is a purpose for them and we are not in a position to cut them off."

Hannah nodded with extreme reluctance as Prince Jazan and Magax sparred on the other side of the enclosure. Jeran had started to stand up to join them but had thought better of it considering his altercation with them earlier: he still wasn't comfortable with their presence in the group.

He didn't have long to dwell on it, however, as Princess Fernypoo suddenly fell to her knees and started to whimper. Clawing at the loose soil, she screamed silently before passing out with a thud. Hannah instinctively pushed Jeran hard and ran to where Fernypoo lay unmoving.

Rubbing her back and shoulders Hannah tried to stir the royal Acara as Jeran came over and checked for a pulse and whether she was breathing. Seeing that both were positive he reluctantly yelled for Jazan and Magax who immediately obeyed his order. Fernypoo finally opened her eyes minutes later and rose to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Hannah said with concern as Fernypoo staggered forward with a glazed look in her eyes. She wanted to help her friend but Jeran held her back and shook his head. Hannah tried to shove him away but Jeran insisted on barring her progress.

"You don't know what is going on with her. She can take care of herself." he stated with authority as Hannah glared at the Meridell knight.

"And you do? She almost died just now!"

"Be quiet, both of you!" Fernypoo growled as she recovered herself. "Haunting visions hold no power to kill. However they do hold information and what I just saw was just that: a glimpse into the plans of our enemy. He seeks to strike my mind from the grave but all he has done is give away a portion of his strategy upon his rebirth."

Jazan and Magax helped Fernypoo steady herself as she moved past Hannah and Jeran and gazed at the Guardian of Fire Magic.

"How long has Magnus been gone?" she asked as Hannah informed her. "Then he has passed through the first crucible with ease. Only two more to go..."

**Back inside the Guardian of Flame Magic...**

Within moments Magnus realized exactly what the Guardian had meant as he stepped into a world of snow, ice, and freezing wind not unlike Terror Mountain. The harsh breezes quickly cut into his skin and he had to focus the heat in his body just to keep his extremities warm.

Moving forward he headed blindly for what looked to be a hill of some sort. If he could get behind it then he would at least have some protection until he could figure out what to do next. It took him several minutes to arrive at the snow covered bunker but, as he put his hand on it to steady himself he realized that what he was touching wasn't earthen at all...it was made of fur and skin.

"ROOOOOAR!"

Magnus immediately backpedaled as the yeti-like creature he had inadvertently made contact with charged at full speed towards him. It was all he could do to roll to one side and get to his feet despite the slippery ice underneath him. Hoping to avoid the beast's next attempt at his life he focused his magical powers and fired a pair of molten blasts aimed squarely at his muscular chest. To his deadpan surprise, however, his attack had barely slowed his foe down.

"Is that the best you can do?" the yeti taunted Magnus as he shook off ember after dying ember from his thick, furry coat. "You cannot harm me with your powers!"

Magnus was given little room for rebuttal as he was forced to dodge a swipe of the creatures arm before attempting to fly away from his enemy to regroup. The plan was quickly thwarted, however, by the freezing wind that tore into his wings with deadly ferocity. Now grounded and weary, Magnus focused again on producing any kind of fire whatsoever as the icy beast stomped rapidly toward him.

"Think wannabe NeoGuardian!" Magnus said to himself as he looked at the sheet of ice in-between him and his charging opponent. With a fit of inspiration Magnus touched the beginning part of the frozen expanse and used the little bit of power he had left to warm it. Within seconds of the creature reaching it himself the ice gave way and revealed the chilling water below.

Magnus started to turn away in victory but, as he heard and then saw the beast thrash furiously, he realized that it would drown if he didn't act. However he also worried for his own life. Quickly throwing caution to the wind despite his misgivings Magnus reached out his hand and found it gladly received by the now calm and peaceful yeti. Upon standing on firmer ground the furry monster instantly transformed into the same image of the Guardian of Flame Magic he'd met after his first trial.

"You have passed all three tests, Magnus the Torch. You have learned to control the power of flame within you and also possess the intellect and moral fiber to use it wisely. Now receive my essence and return to your companions. You still have much to learn before the evil wizard rises once more." the Guardian said with a booming voice as Magnus found himself thrust back into the temple where Hannah and the others sat waiting...


	4. Chapter 4

Ancient Evil

Chapter Four

Magnus the Torch literally found himself spit out of the mouth of the Guardian of Fire Magic to the amazement of his friends. Princess Fernypoo was the only one who was unmoved as she looked over the Tyrannian Scorchio like a doctor examining a patient.

"Heh you survived...not that I had any doubts mind you. I decree you the NeoGuardian of Flame Magic and give you a new name. From this day on you shall no longer be called Magnus the Torch but shall be known as Magnus the Inferno!" she declared with a large smile and warm embrace before gazing at the others.

"So who will be next?" she asked as her charges glanced at each other not wanting to volunteer themselves. After a few moments the Guardian of Spectral Magic made the choice for them and reached out his hand to Magax the Destroyer who did nothing to resist. With a flash of ghostly smoke both of them vanished like ninjas leaving the others to endure another session of waiting.

Magax instantly emerged in the depths of a large forest whose trees blanketed the sky leaving little openings for light to come through. Almost instinctively Magax focused his powers around his hands producing enough illumination to see and realized he was in the heart of the Haunted Woods.

"Why am I not surprised?" he mumbled to himself as the Guardian of Spectral Magic appeared before him.

"Like this grove your heart is a dark place that contains a glimmer of hope and righteousness. That fragment of good will be tested like a precious gem is examined for its purity. Endure the trials put before you and you shall receive my essence within you to aid you in defeating Jahbal and his minions." the Guardian stated as he disappeared as suddenly as he had came.

Magax took a moment to gather himself before proceeding down the singular path available. The environment around him: the trees and their branches, the air that wisped around him as he flew, the very night itself seemed to glare at him probing his every thought and inclination. It was an unsettling feeling even for him.

After a few minutes of cautious flight Magax found himself at what seemed to be a fork in the road. The path ahead and to his left seemed to be blocked by the very wood itself. Shrugging his shoulders, Magax continued down the right path and was soon greeted by a pair of large oaks, each about a quarter of the size of the Brain Tree, which barred his way.

"Prove yourself in battle and you may pass!" they said in unison before taking a mighty swing at Magax with their large branch-like arms. Magax dodged them easily and formed a ball of green and black energy which he fired at the face of the enemy closest to him. The other tree looked upon his partner before offering a barrage of razor sharp leaves as an enraged rebuttal.

Evading the attack easily, Magax replied with a flurry of smaller energy orbs which struck the oak's face and trunk knocking it down. It had been an easy victory but Magax was wise enough to realize that it was merely a taste of things to come. He continued his journey down the path keeping his eyes sharp for any further resistance from the denizens of the woods.

It wasn't long before he was greeted by an aged Gnorbu sitting on a raised stump that looked to be even older than its occupier. Magax proceeded with caution but relaxed as he realized that the gentleman meant him no harm. He took a quick glance at his run down home in the distance before landing next to the stump.

"Great Warrior it isn't often that I have someone as wise and just as yourself as a visitor. I am aware of your quest for the Guardian of Spectral Magic so I will aid you by ordering the wood to let you proceed on the path opposite of this one. But before I do this I have a favor to ask." he said with words that felt both pleasant and haunting at the same time.

"Anything you require...I am at your service." Magax replied keeping in mind the nature of his trials.

"Very good. As someone of authority in this area I have to punish those who would bring harm to those living here as well as myself and my servants. I have two such individuals in my custody who were caught chopping down my precious trees for their own use. Both of them claim that they were forced to do so by the other and I need an impartial ear to listen to both of them and determine whom is guilty and whom I should let go. Please note that the guilty one will be executed at dawn." the elder stated as he pointed to where they, a young Kougra and a slightly older Lupe, were laying in chains crying for mercy a few hundred feet in the distance.

Magax thought for a moment and almost started towards them before he realized something crucial...a realization that he could not ignore. Guilt clenched his heart and he remained standing there as he gazed into the elder's eyes.

"Is something wrong? Do you need me to repeat my request?" he asked as Magax shook his head.

"I cannot judge these individuals. For you see as I was coming here two of the living oaks of this forest, whom I presume to be your servants, would not allow me to pass without defeating them. I did so with ease and left them on the road but by doing so I have committed as great a wrong as your prisoners have. Thus if I judged them I would add hypocrisy to the crime I have already committed against you." Magax stated with remorse in his voice.

To his great surprise the elder laughed deeply as the prisoners vanished in the same smoke Magax had seen before. He quickly realized that he had been under a test the entire time which was confirmed as the elder grasped him by the shoulders.

"Congratulations, Great Warrior. Your virtue and wisdom have been tested and you have earned the right to continue. The path opposite of this one has been opened for you: a road of much pain and anguish. Trust in yourself and persevere, Magax." the elder admonished his guest as he allowed him to leave.

Magax reached the fork in the road and, as the elder had stated, the path ahead of him was clear and the path to his right remained closed. Going forward he soon noticed a much younger individual, a lightly armored Kyrii with sword in hand, standing next to the most dense and narrow gauntlet of mangled trees he had ever laid eyes on.

"Greetings, Great Warrior. I have been charged by the Guardian of Spectral Magic to test your endurance. Before you lays a road that you must travel to reach a switch which will open the path that you passed by earlier. You will have to forge on even as the trees themselves scratch and tear at you with all their might." the soldier told Magax as he grasped his shoulder.

"You will also be timed so proceed as fast as you can. If you do not arrive back here in time I will be forced to execute you and no power you possess will aid you in circumventing this fate. Of course you may not survive the journey itself which will save me a lot of trouble." the soldier cackled evilly as he gripped his spear tighter.

Magax, thinking again with a frightened heart, couldn't help but feel that the task before him was nothing short of ridiculous. Despite this he was afraid to speak out lest his life be taken from him on the spot. Shaking his head, however, he resolved that he had no other choice.

"I refuse to participate in this! It is utter madness to risk my life for such a menial thing. If this offends you then try to end my life right now but I will not in any way subject myself to such a foolish charge!" Magax yelled at the soldier.

With a deep laugh reminiscent of the elder he'd met earlier the Kyrii stretched his hand and smoke bellowed down the path. Magax stared in terrorizing awe at what the true nature of the road was: it was made of pointed spears, swords, daggers, and spikes as far as his eyes could see.

"Great Warrior your wisdom has been tested by refusing to throw your life away at a whim. Proceeding with my demand despite its unavoidable hazards and lack of valid purpose would have been akin to diving down an unending chasm at my behest. The final avenue is now open to you. Go with caution, Magax, and good luck!" the soldier declared as he allowed his guest to leave.

Wiping his brow, Magax literally shook with fright as he walked back to the fork and turned to the now open road in front of him. To his complete surprise he found himself walking through an invisible portal. He emerged in Faerieland and immediately found himself facing Queen Fyora: it was she whom Magax held the greatest anger and resentment towards, with the exception of Hubrid Nox, for not forgiving him for his sordid past despite his attempts at reform.

"I have heard rumors that you have joined Princess Fernypoo's ragged band of heroes who await the arrival of Jahbal. What a joke! He is in the ground, deceased, never to return. Not only are you a pathetic villain but you're also a fool! What do you have to say to that?" the faerie queen exclaimed as Magax felt intense anger rise up in his soul.

"For years you have hounded me and refused me the luxury of your forgiveness. But I no longer need it! I know that I have changed and am not the same destructive force I once was. It is my duty, rather, to protect the innocent from Hubrid Nox's evil and when Jahbal rises from his grave I shall battle him as well to keep Neopia safe." Magax replied as the rage in his heart was replaced with an inner peace he had never truly felt before.

"I believe you, Magax the Protector." Fyora said as she faded away and the form of the Guardian of Spectral Magic replaced her. "With your new name I grant you my essence and the title of NeoGuardian. Now let us return so that the rest of your friends may be tested." he said as they disappeared in a cloud of smoke and returned to Princess Fernypoo's side...


	5. Chapter 5

**Ancient Evil**

**Chapter Five**

**Magax took a few moments to reorient himself before walking over to where Fernypoo stood with slightly glazed eyes. The vision that had invaded her mind was gone but the residual effects of it were just now subsiding. As the Guardians huddled together to decide whom would be tested next she put her hands on Magax shoulders and peered into his heart. **

**"It looks like the spark of goodness in you has grown. Feels like nothing else, doesn't it?" the royal Acara smiled recalling her own personal transformation years earlier. **

**If you say so Princess. My only regret is that others don't see it that way." he replied looking away for a moment. "I suppose what's going to happen soon isn't going to make things any easier in that regard." **

**The booming voice of the Guardian of Life Magic prevented Fernypoo from offering any consolation. Prince Jazan had been chosen to endure his series of tribulations next. With a silent determination the Qasalan noble took hold of his staff and, after thinking for a moment of his wife, he gazed upon the Guardian of Shock Magic. **

**The air cackled with electricity as Jazan was suddenly zapped with a bolt that teleported him and the guardian away. The others, who had endured this at least once before, sat down almost in unison and waited for his return. Fernypoo didn't let the period of rest last long, however, as she had more productive means of passing the time to offer. **

**With slight reluctance, Jeran and Magnus sparred with each other and Hannah did the same with Magax. The two of them that had already been through their trials abstained from using the essences they carried and focused on hand to hand combat with their partners. Fernypoo, meanwhile, retreated to a shadowy corner of the temple. **

**She had seen much of the past, and the possible future, in her visions of late and in her exhaustion she had not had time to mull over what meaning they had. If what she had foreseen was the route that Jahbal would take to try and conquer Neopia then they had even less time to spare. But even she could not anticipate the twist in destiny's thread that would soon make itself known... **

**Meanwhile...**

Prince Jazan found himself deposited on a cliff overlooking a large stretch of beachfront. Only the ebb and flow of the crashing waves broke the silence of the atmosphere. It would have been quite peaceful if not for the Guardian of Shock Magic hovering behind him.

"So what is my test?" Jazan asked the Guardian as he turned around to look at him face to face.

"Your life has been one giant trial and I see no reason to burden you with another to prove something about yourself which is clearly evident to anyone with half a brain. No what you are here for is something else entirely."

Jazan crossed his arms and looked harder into the guardian's eyes as if trying to read his thoughts. Coming up with a blank his fingers started to spark as he became slightly impatient at the guardian's prolonged silence. Finally the guardian turned his back to Jazan and voiced his request.

"I need you to be the leader of the NeoGuardians and assist Princess Fernypoo with anything she requires. She will be burdened enough with Jahbal's attacks on her mind and with trying to convince the other leaders of Neopia of what is to come. Without your aid the ordeal might overtake her and drive her insane. Lesser individuals would have already grown mad." the Shock Guardian said as Jazan bowed his head a little and sighed.

"But why me? If you know my past then you know that I carry a stain that I cannot wash away. You would do better to ask someone who does not have the evil reputation that I carry. Someone like Jeran..." he said regrettably.

"That is not possible. The Meridell knight has a role to play in this war but yourself and Fernypoo, both being of royal blood, are the only ones who can rally the strength of Neopia against the enemy. The errors of the past cannot change that."

Jazan stared hard at the ground for a few moments. It was rare that he felt the intense fear that pulsated deep in his soul. All he could see was the images of what had happened in Sakhmet and the weeks he had spent watching his wife fight for her survival.

"What if I fail, guardian? I cannot bear the guilt for the suffering of innocents or leading the forces of Neopia to their demise. And if I would be overcome with Jahbal's evil what would stop him from using me to work his will?

"You might be right..." the guardian humbly admitted as he considered their own brainwashing a thousand years earlier. "However if you do not accept your destiny then you will suffer the greater guilt of having stood by and done nothing to save those whom you fear of betraying."

"Then I guess I have no other choice." Jazan sighed heavily as he opened his arms and took in all of the guardian's power. With that done they returned to the temple only to find their friends on the floor in pain and gasping for air.

"Weak...you're all so weak!" Fernypoo said as she threw her hands up and walked over to Jazan pointing her finger into his chest. "You're in charge of getting them trained. "If they cannot survive a half hour fighting me they will never endure the armies of Jahbal coming at them." she yelled as Jazan recovered from his initial surprise.

"So what's the plan?"

Princess Fernypoo didn't answer immediately but instead crossed her arms and sighed again as if she was trying to avoid making a tough decision. "Jeran and Hannah have no skill in magic so they will have to be trained by the Guardian of Life Magic and the Guardian of Ice Magic from scratch. I fear it will take months if it can be done at all." she stated while sending the two guardians to where they stood. Seconds later they vanished in clouds of magical energy.

"While they are gone we are going to have to start trying to inform people of what is to come. Our only shot of convincing anyone is with the prophets Isca and Caylis. If they believe us then so will King Kelpbeard and from him all of Maraqua. Things should have a domino effect from there."

"You think maybe they're seeing what you're seeing?" Jazan asked instinctively.

"Not as clearly as myself, of course, but yes the visions are like a radio signal and anyone with significant clairvoyance can receive them. I just hope they've had the common sense to keep quiet about it for now...the last thing we need is King Kelpbeard slamming the proverbial door in our face at first sight."

Jazan shook his head in defiance at the thought as he and Fernypoo called Magax and Magnus over to them and explained everything. "Bringing you two with us will give us some much needed credibility and will hopefully make things go a bit smoother. Jeran and Hannah will join us when they are finished." Fernypoo assured them as they joined hands and teleported out of the ancient temple.

They arrived back at Fernypoo's castle moments later and the Acara princess immediately inhaled the sweet morning air. It was good to be home even if it was just long enough to get some supplies for their journey. With that done they walked a few miles southeast to the shoreline, wearing cloaks so as not to be easily recognized, and stopped at a large beachhouse that Fernypoo owned.

"I use this place, and others I have purchased, during my many travels." Fernypoo explained as she fumbled in her pocket for the key to the front door. "We shall sleep here and then sail under cover of nightfall. Provided we make the trip without incident we will arrive by midday and dive down to Maraqua from there."

"Sounds easy enough" Magax noted as Fernypoo let them inside and then immediately crashed on the lone bed in the single room house. The others laid down more gently in hammocks lined up against the back wall and tried to get comfortable.

"I'll try not to have any nightmares but I can't promise anything..." Fernypoo said with a lazy chuckle as she turned over and almost immediately fell asleep. The others quickly followed suit...they had a feeling that they'd need every second of rest they could get.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ancient Evil**

**Chapter Six**

**As the sun set Fernypoo finally woke up. Seeing everyone else gone from the house she walked outside and a smile soon formed on her face. Jazan had decided to keep his promise to her immediately and, in turn, was making sure he himself was prepared. He continued to meditate while supervising Magax and Magnus training while Fernypoo got their canoe ready for their journey to Maraqua.**

**"We're ready to leave, Jazan. I trust you haven't exhausted all of the rest that you and the others had gained today?" Fernypoo told him which enlisted a sudden chuckle from her friend. **

**"I would be more worried about yourself quite frankly. Our travel by night isn't just because we need to keep a low profile is it?" Fernypoo clasped her hands at the question, partly out of fear and out of wanting to hide it, before asking Jazan to keep what he suspected to himself.**

**With the boat ready the two of them called Magax and Magnus over and they settled into their craft for what would be about a two hour trip. They easily made it past the shallow waters of Meridell's coast and headed east southeast with a starless sky above them and calm waters below.**

**Not all was tranquil for their missing friends, Jeran and Hannah, however. They had emerged from the Guardians, hours ago, to find themselves surrounded by miles of swamp. Even without the caustic fumes that invaded their lungs and labored their breathing the dismal scenery alone sent shivers down their spines.**

**In the distance, just barely, Jeran could see a lone ghost standing guard over an entrance to a city of some sort. With nothing else in clear sight Jeran, after talking to Hannah, headed for the protectoral spirit with sword and shield at the ready. Hannah, for her part, clenched the hilt of her light dagger and followed.**

**As they came within a few yards of the ghost they realized who it was and that she meant them no harm. The ancient specter known as Faellin held up her hand for them to stop and motioned for them to lower their weapons in a polite but firm manner. Jeran and Hannah complied almost immediately knowing that she was a friend rather than a foe.**

**"Neoguardians of Life and Frost, I welcome you. I would pay you a more lengthy greeting but time has become even more of an obstacle than before . An enemy the Guardians and I could not foresee until now, despite our best efforts, has aligned with the evil wizard and means to bring him forth prematurely." Faellin spoke in a heavy tone denoting just how serious the issue was. **

**"Thus you are to receive the powers of your respective guardians immediately based on your reputations rather than any sort of test. I only hope our faith in your skill and courage is not misplaced or all we have fought for thus far is lost." she concluded as the Guardian of Life and the Guardian of Ice Magic suddenly appeared in front of them and conferred their energies into Jeran and Hannah respectively. **

**With that done the two Neoguardians found themselves deposited a few hundred feet away from where Fernypoo's canoe was skipping across some light waves. Jazan pointed out their visitors to the princess and she slowed down to let them come aboard.**

**"Back so soon? I'd have surely thought the tests for both of you would've taken much longer..." Magnus started to say as they suddenly found themselves above where Maraqua lay in the ocean. Fernypoo cast a water breathing spell on each of them and herself before diving into the chilly expanse. The others followed suit and were intercepted, minutes later, by the Aisha mediums Isca and Caylis.**

**"Thank goodness you've arrived! We have seen the visions, although a bit vaguely, of Jahbal's resurrection spoken and written of by King Altador a thousand years ago. We have also glimpsed the aura of another who is set to assist him. I assume you are here to speak of these things to our king?" Caylis asked as they all swam down to New Maraqua together.**

**"If you have not done so already." Fernypoo replied as Isca assured her that they had kept what they had foreseen completely to themselves so far. Immediately Jeran and Hannah both looked at each other: what Faellin had told them was in fact true. **

**When they reached the ocean floor the Maraquan guards waved to them and allowed them to enter. Magax, however, looked around and up for a moment: he could feel a strong surge of evil energy coming from the surface due southwest. It could only mean one thing...**

**"Fernypoo, I must leave at once. I know who this villian is and what he is planning to do. If I can stop him now perhaps I can prevent Jahbal from returning prematurely."**

**Isca and Caylis immediately told Fernypoo that it would be a mistake as they were certain that it would do no good in light of their collective visions. The Acara Princess, however, reminded them that even a small delay was better than none at all to which they had no further rebuttal.**

**"Go Magax but do not fight him if his power has increased as I suspect it has or if the minions of Jahbal are already present in Neopia. If the latter is true make certain you are not followed and return here immediately." she warned him before letting him depart.**

**Isca and Caylis muttered a silent blessing on the Wocky's behalf before leading the Neoguardians and Fernypoo through the main section of town. The palace was mere minutes away but it felt like hours with the weight of this new development, which was completely absent from the ancient prophecies, on their minds.**

**General Talek was the first to greet them inside King Kelpbeard's throne room but his smile quickly disappeared upon seeing the somber faces of his guests. The king noticed their forlorn expressions just as quickly and ordered all but Talek to leave the chambers.**

**"I take it you have come with bad news, my lovely prophets." he said as Fernypoo approached him with the news. King Kelpbeard nearly spit up the food he had been chewing on and asked Isca and Caylis if the nonsense she was telling him was the truth. They both confirmed her story and the king's expression immediately changed.**

**"Children's tales! My father spoke of some evil wizard coming back to life to scare me into being a good prince. Never did I think it would become your idea of a serious report of future events. Are you completely sure of what you claim to have foreseen?"**

**"As certain as the fact we are all standing before you now. Take a good look at Princess Fernypoo who has become a very powerful sorcerer because of it being her destiny to defeat this menace. His armies, however, will do the job of destroying us well before his arrival if we do not act!" Caylis warned fearing Kelpbeard would not heed her message.**

**"And how long do we have before this all supposedly takes place?" the king asked. Fernypoo had no choice to admit that they had expected a few months but now they had far less time to spare. Unsurprisingly, King Kelpbeard responded with another laugh but this time it was less joyful and more spiteful.**

**"Your message sounds more like the pitch of a charlatan than a call to arms. But, on the other hand, I was wrong once before concerning an assault on my kingdom and its people. I will reluctantly ask for volunteers to join the daily patrols but that is all I can manage. My kingdom is still rebuilding from Scarblade's invasion and I will not tax my resources further." he declared as Fernypoo stressed that what he would do was adequate for the moment.**

**With that settled the group left the city but not before General Talek whispered to them that he would have the city blacksmith forge extra Maractite weapons and armor in secret. Fernypoo thanked him with a warm embrace that melted his aquatic heart before finally swimming to the surface with her friends.**

**They all climbed into the canoe and immediately began their journey back to Meridell. Fernypoo, standing at the wheel, gazed out towards the still empty night sky and tried to chase away the feelings of dread that started to clutch her soul. They had so little time left... **


	7. Chapter 7

Ancient Evil

Chapter Seven

Magax could feel the presence of the evil energy, that had caught his attention earlier, like a thick cloud of poison. He knew the source of it personally and fear mixed with anger inside his heart. It was his nemesis, his former master, the chain that had latched onto him at an early age and slowly turned him into a merciless destroyer. Even now, as he flew to the Haunted Woods, the evil presence dug into his thoughts trying to find a way to imprison him again.

"He's close. Only a few more miles until I see the face of Hubrid Nox once again..." Magax whispered to himself with a air of confident tranquility that defied the invading darkness.

With absolute quiet he landed a few hundred feet from where his enemy stood seemingly oblivious to his arrival. In his right hand was a large book similar in appearance to Fernypoo's but with a black, mystical cover and pages that looked like they had a life of their own. Magax leaned his back silently against an old, gnarled tree and carefully turned his head to see what Hubrid Nox was doing.

So far all he could tell was that Nox was trying to bring life to a pile of bones as if it was his first attempt at something that would become much more grand in scale. Within seconds the effort produced a creature he instantly recognized as a cave ghoul. Its eyes opened up and it flew around the evil sorcerer before landing behind him.

"Now to bring forth more powerful minions..." Nox cackled as he waved his hands in the air. Several more piles of bones, larger than the first, rose suddenly from the ground and waited for their chance at life.

Magax, with his suspicions confirmed, decided that he had seen enough and pondered whether to confront his enemy or head back to Meridell as he had been ordered to do by Fernypoo in case of just this situation.

His feelings of hatred for Hubrid Nox were at their peak, however, and he couldn't just leave without getting a measure of revenge for his past. But as he unsheathed his large axe to strike the sorcerer down the gnarled branches of the tree he had been using for cover suddenly closed in around him like a deadly vise. The weapon hit the ground with a dull thud and Magax couldn't get loose enough to reach it. He groaned in an effort to free himself and, unfortunately, the sound caught Hubrid Nox's ears.

"It's so nice for you to drop in, my dear friend. Your time away with the Acara princess must have made you forget that everything in these woods obey my slightest whim. I thought you might find your way here and decided to graciously show you what you can look forward to in the near future...an army of the undead dedicated to Jahbal!"

With a thick and powerful limb covering most of his face Magax could not verbally respond to his foe's boast but his eyes delivered his message far better. Hubrid Nox simply laughed again and stood with crossed arms in front of the Neoguardian.

"I so hate to leave you like this but alas I cannot allow you interfere with my activities. But you are more than welcome to listen as I bring forth the legions of undead that will conquer Neopia once and for all. Enjoy the show!" Hubrid Nox said with a final laugh. Magax tried again to free himself but his efforts did little but scratch up his arms and chest: it was obvious that Nox's contract with the still deceased Jahbal had greatly increased his power.

Meanwhile, in Meridell, Fernypoo and Jeran tried their best to convince both King Skarl and King Hagan that Jahbal's return to life was both certain to occur and soon at hand.

While Hagan at least promised to keep her message in mind, while not committing to an increased alertness among his soldiers, Skarl laughed the prophecy away and told Fernypoo that she should find better things to do than waste his time.

Even with Jeran adding weight to the princess' argument the king still walked away warning the Meridell Knight that he was still on his payroll and should watch both his tongue and his loyalties more carefully.

"You can't convince them all, Fernypoo." Jeran told her as they both walked away. He put his arm across her shoulders to try to reassure her that everything would be fine but Fernypoo wasn't so sure. Besides her message to the two royal brothers failing for hours she had felt sick in her stomach worrying about Magax since he had not yet returned.

Once at the castle Jazan took their lackluster news with a sigh before leading them to a map of Neopia spread out on one of the tables set up earlier in the entranceway. Hannah and Magnus had been planning out the best route to take in talking to the leaders other nationalities in Neopia with their final destination being Faerieland.

"They will be the hardest to convince if they have not been paying attention to the visions I and the two Maraqua sisters have observed." Fernypoo stated in reference to Queen Fyora and the other faeries. With that said they all agreed that Tyrannia's tribal council would be their next target with the residents of Mystery Island to follow.

With that settled Fernypoo left them to go into her private chambers and try to clear her mind. Magax would be fine, Neopia would be prepared, and its most dreaded enemy would fall just like he did before. With these thoughts, spoken over and over, the Acara princess meditated in as calm an atmosphere as she could manage...

Hours passed and Magax tried his best to stay awake as Nox's army grew from a couple minions into hundreds of varying servants all of whom had served Jahbal in ages past.

"Still awake my friend? Hubrid Nox asked with an even more diabolical cackle than before. Magax stirred in time to see his enemy standing in front of him alongside another, covered in an all black robe that hid his features, and laughing at him.

The Neoguardian's eyes tried to pierce through the cloak but he immediately recoiled at the evil energy surrounding the figure which was hundreds of times more powerful than anything he had ever felt. It was searching him for the darkness he once embraced so he could claim it for himself. Having found it, Magax' body lurched forward like a magnet.

"Our initial army is completed and ready to strike but it seems that we lack a general to lead them. We were wondering if you, vessal of the Guardian of Spectral Magic, would like to have that privilege?" the malicious voice snarled. Magax's eyes again spoke volumes and he furiously tried to rip himself from the tree that held him prisoner. Straining to breathe he could only look in absolute terror as a withered but strong feathered hand reached out to grab him. Like so many others in times past who had become the pawns of Jahbal he wasn't being given a choice...

Immediately, in Fernypoo's castle in Meridell, the Acara princess dropped to her knees in a cold sweat. She could feel that something terrible had happened but no visions filled her mind as they usually did. Her instincts, however, told her that it had something to do with her friend Magax. She slammed both of her fists, in a guilt ridden display of anger, into the floor shattering the stone to dust.

With a primal scream of anguish her voice startled the Neoguardians who immediately ran up the castle stairs. All they could see as they got closer to the thick steel door that opened up for them was Fernypoo's tears flooding down her face for letting Magax head into such obvious danger alone...


	8. Chapter 8

Ancient Evil

Chapter Eight

With little more than a message to Jazan to continue with what they'd discussed, Princess Fernypoo took flight. She soon picked up on the same evil energy that Magax had felt earlier and followed it towards the Haunted Woods. All the while she thought of the violence she would inflict on whomever had caused him harm.

Jazan, meanwhile, readied the boat that would take them northeast to Tyrannia. Like before their main concern was stealth so the much slower method of travel was absolutely necessary. Hannah clasped her hands and hoped for Magax's safety as she took the wheel of the craft with Magnus taking hold of the back two oars. Jeran, however, decided to stay so he could prepare Meridell for what lay ahead in secret much like his friend General Talek was doing in Maraqua.

"Be careful, Jeran. I'd hate for something to happen to you while I'm gone." Jazan joked with the Meridell knight before taking the front oars of the boat. Jeran let out a small chuckle and started walking to Meridell castle while Jazan and Magnus rowed out to the sea.

At the same time Fernypoo finished crossing the body of water under her and landed a few miles from the border of the Haunted Woods and Meridell. Strangely the trail of evil energy she'd used to get this far was much fainter and could no longer guide her. Fortunately she knew an Ixi witch, whom she was a friendly rival with, that could help point her in the right direction.

Sophie's house was only a few minutes away and Fernypoo made it there only to find the place empty. She barely started to look in the open window before she instinctively whirled around and blocked a light strike from a thick, wooden staff.

"You should respect one's privacy a bit more, Princess. But, considering the circumstances, I guess it can be pardoned." Sophie stated as Fernypoo looked at her with some surprise that she already knew why she had come. "I will tell you everything inside lest we be heard by unwelcome ears."

Fernypoo nodded and followed Sophie inside. After passing by a giant cauldron, and petting the friendly Meowclops that rubbed against her leg, Fernypoo sat down with her friend. "My petpet here saw Hubrid Nox, yesterday, about a half mile from the house and he was performing some kind of ritual. Through its eyes I saw him bring forth a mutated creature and was planning to summon even more powerful beings. I also saw Magax hiding behind an old tree but no one else." Sophie said as Fernypoo winced slightly at hearing her friend name.

Sophie further explained that she had used telepathy to tell her petpet to leave so she had not seen anything further. Fernypoo thanked her for the information and tried to leave but Sophie grabbed her arm suddenly. "This is only the beginning of something far worse...I leave you with the message I saw in my cauldron today: An enemy of the past, even with an army, does not come alone."

Again thanking the Ixi witch, Fernypoo again rose above the trees and followed her instructions arriving at a short mound a few minutes later. Hubrid Nox wasted little time trying to shoot her out of the air with concentrated orbs of dark magic but it only served to make Fernypoo angrier. Using the power of the Guardian of Ice , the Acara Princess froze both of his arms and then sent hers diving into his unprotected chest.

Hubrid fell back into the thick tree behind him with a loud thud. He showed signs of wanting to surrender but Fernypoo wasn't taking any chances. She forcibly placed her foot on the already injured chest of the Wocky necromancer and demanded to know where Magax was.

"He hasn't been here..." he started to say which infuriated Princess Fernypoo. Letting him stare into her now electrified eyes the Acara bared her teeth as well. "Where is Magax? Tell me this instant and I may let you leave in one vile and malevolent piece!" Hubrid Nox swallowed the lump forming in his throat and pointed south. Fernypoo turned to look realizing that he was still a prisoner and was most likely being taken to the Lost Desert. "You'll get nothing else out of me. I answer to someone much more powerful than you..." Hubrid Nox said as Fernypoo's teeth grinded at the thought of Jahbal.

"We'll meet again, necromancer, and when we do I will teach you the meaning of fear." Fernypoo warned before flying off towards the city of Sakhmet. Moments later a darkly cloaked individual suddenly appeared, once the Acara princess was out of sight, and rubbed his feathered palms together.

"You did well, Nox. Your archenemy marches with my army to the resting place of my next ally. I am most pleased." he said as he helped the necromancer to his feet. The strain of doing so showed slightly on his face as he was still weak from his premature return to life. "You've bought me more time to recover my full strength."

Hubrid Nox secretly wished that Jahbal could've helped his injured pride as well but was thankful that his humiliation had been brief and had served a greater purpose. With Fernypoo off chasing down her lost Neoguardian they could continue with their plans undisturbed.

**Meanwhile on the way to Sakhmet...**

Fernypoo found Magax, after an hour of searching, near an oasis a few miles from the Temple of 1,000 Tombs. He looked like he'd been through the most intense battle of his life and he was desperately crawling for the shade and water he desperately needed.

He was so weakened that he couldn't even speak and simply collapsed in Fernypoo's arms as soon as she touched his scorched body. With a quick but powerful heal from the Acara, Magax recovered enough to stand and the two of them walked to the oasis.

"Thank you princess you found me just in time. I thought I was going to die after what happened to me..." Magax said he breathed heavily still weary from his ordeal. "Jahbal is alive already. He's using Hubrid Nox to resurrect his armies and he tried to poison my mind against you."

The news struck Fernypoo so violently that she had to put an arm against one of the palm trees just to steady herself. "Impossible! The ancient documents and prophecies did not say the return of Jahbal would happen this way!" she cried as Magax tried to explain that he was not at full strength yet.

"Then the visions that I have been seeing were a tactic by Nox to delay and distract me so his power could recover. Tell me, Magax, if you're here where is the army that Hubrid brought forth? The Ixi witch Sophie told me that he had began to summon Jahbal's forces when I met her looking for you."

Magax informed her of all he knew and Fernypoo's head jerked around in the direction of the Temple of 1,000 Tombs. It didn't take her long to put the pieces together: Sophie's message in her cauldron, the premature return of Jahbal himself, and an army of his minions on a seemingly random journey into the desert. If what she suspected were true then Jahbal's delaying tactic was about to get much more deadly.

"I need to regroup with the others immediately so I want you to get the word to Sakhmet that trouble is headed their way. Hopefully those minions won't be able to bring him forth without the help of Hubrid Nox or Jahbal but even if this is the case we've got a day maybe two at best." Fernypoo stated emphatically as she took off as fast as she could to Tyrannia.

Magax, his strength fully returned, made his way south and was at the city gates within a couple of hours. The guards, having heard rumors of his brush with death, let him in with no questions asked but the sentries at the palace were less accommodating. It wasn't until Princess Amira, who had heard the commotion outside from her chambers, walked out and chided the guards that they let him inside.

"I apologize for the rudeness of my sentries but you'll understand if they take their duty a bit too seriously in light of times past. Now, Neoguardian of Spectral Magic, what news do you bring me? My seers have had nothing but visions of the spoilt brat Fernypoo and her group of defenders for weeks. No offense."

Magax didn't like being slighted one bit but he had a duty of his own to perform and so he squelched his anger. "Jahbal has returned as Fernypoo has been telling all of Neopia. He is weakened, as he has come back to life prematurely, but it will not take long for him to recover his strength." Magax warned the princess. She scooted up in her throne to listen better thinking that even if the message was preposterous it made for a good story.

"I have learned that he wants to begin his campaign to take over our world by striking at your kingdom first. His small but merciless army is currently at the Temple of 1,000 Tombs." Magax warned the princess who responded to the mention of the place with a gasp.

"Do you know why they are there, Magax?"

"Jahbal has already enlisted the services of the necromancer Hubrid Nox who has clouded the prophets and mediums of Neopia with dark visions and raised his army to life again. The next villian he wants to recruit, it seems, is Prince Jazan's father Razul."

Princess Amira gasped again and immediately told her advisor to send for the captain of the guard. Just as she did this, remarkably, Princess Fernypoo and the other Neoguardians entered the royal chambers which brought a sigh of relief to the Aisha ruler.

Realizing that they had little time to waste Fernypoo told Amira to hold her forces ready in the city in case they should fail to stop the summoning of Razul. She and the Neoguardians then left the chambers as quickly as they'd arrived and flew to the Temple of 1,000 Tombs. They landed a few feet of the entranceway, a half hour later, and made their way inside...


End file.
